Terrible Pesadilla
by Write Fics
Summary: Aveces nuestros sueños o pesadillas son... demaciado reales. One-Shot. Lashley


Hola! Bueno, no soy realmente la dueña de esta cuenta (mi hermana si xD)... Pero por no crearme una cuenta propia (no se como xD)... Utilizo la de mi hermana. Es una historia Lashley que tenia guardada desde hace mucho y decidi terminar hace poco xP. Espero que les guste, y dejen Reviews xP. Cuidense (:

Luego de una insistente conversación entre Lucas Grabeel y su esposa Ashley sobre un viaje al que por ajenas razones la rubia no quería dejar ir a sus dos hijos, y acabo siendo convencida por su marido. Lo último que se había escuchado por parte de la rubia fue un vago "De acuerdo" dicho después de un largo suspiro y un beso de felicidad robado de sus labios. Lucas había conseguido que su mujer le permitiera llevar consigo a los pequeños gemelos Rick y Nick.

Estos tres se encontraban en un autobús que los llevaría directo a donde ellos querían llegar, el viaje hasta el momento había sido tranquilo y relajado, transmitiéndoles aquel estado a todos los pasajeros. Un movimiento brusco realizado por el autobús comenzó a alarmar a todos los pasajeros. Pero antes de que estos pudieran tener alguna reacción… el autobús choco fuertemente contra un camión, volteándose así, por completo. El joven rubio que se encontraba ahí, junto con sus dos hijos recibió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza que lo dejo inconsciente.

Al despertar, este se encontró acostado sobre una blanca camilla. No encontraba a ninguno de sus hijos y aquello comenzó a desesperarlo. Rápidamente se levanto de la camilla, y aunque los paramédicos que lo rodeaban le habían indicado que no lo hiciera, este les hizo caso omiso. Busco con la mirada intranquila a sus hijos y a lo lejos logro divisar el cuerpo de uno de ellos. Acelero su paso y no pudo creer lo que vio, su hijo yacía inmóvil sobre el frio y rígido suelo. Se dejo caer sobre sus rodillas y comenzó a zarandear el cuerpo del niño, el cual no respondía a ningunos de los movimientos o palabras realizadas por su padre. Las lágrimas habían comenzado a descender sin control alguno por el pálido rostro del rubio. Se inclino hacia adelante y hundió su rostro en el pecho del niño al mismo tiempo que sus manos se aferraban a él, a su pequeño.

- _No es posible_ – fue lo único que pudo articular el chico mientras se repetía la misma frase una y otra vez. Sin poder evitarlo un grito de dolor, frustración e impotencia salió desde sus adentros al mismo tiempo que las lagrimas aumentaban su ritmo. Sintió como alguien tocaba cuidadosamente su hombro y se despego del cuerpo de su hijo tan solo un poco.

- _El niño… él es… ¿Su hijo?_ – preguntaron con algo de lentitud al notar el estado del rubio. Este sintió como su pecho se encogía y como aquel pulsante y persevero dolor se hacía más fuerte. No podía hablar, no sintiendo como se moría por dentro. Tan solo asintió y los paramédicos bajaron la mirada hasta que esta chocase con el piso – _Lamentamos informarle que hayamos el cuerpo de un niño idéntico a él… sin vida_ – informo, el rubio negó con la cabeza ante tales palabras, no quería creerlo, no podía creerlo, no su otro hijo.

Sin poder contenerse más se dejo caer por completo sobre el gris asfalto de la carretera. Llevo ambas manos a su rostro y con la frente apoyada al cuerpo de su hijo continuo con aquel desesperado dolor que lo carcomía desde adentro y con una velocidad devastadora.

Kilómetros lejos de aquello la rubia se dejaba caer sobre el sillón de la sala de su amiga. Hace poco que habían finalizado su jornada laboral y disfrutaban del pequeño descanso que ahora se brindaban. No encontraban nada interesante en el televisor de la morocha por lo que poco a poco la rubia pasaba de canal hasta que encontrase algo a su antojo. Se detuvo en el canal de noticias donde un hecho devastador había llamado drásticamente su atención.

"_Accidente de tránsito en vía pública"_

Era la primicia de aquel momento.

"_Cuatro muertos y doce heridos" _

Escucho como la reportera de lugar daba a conocer aquella información. No pudo evitar llevarse la mano a la boca ante aquello que acaba de escuchar.

"_Estos cuatro fallecidos han logrado ser identificados bajo los nombres de Nathaly Simons, Michael Stevens y los hermanos y gemelos Rick y Nick Grabeel…" _

Para aquel momento lo dicho por la reportera se volvió sordo para los oídos de la chica, que al escuchar el nombre de sus pequeños hijos sintió como su corazón dejaba de palpitar. Vanessa quedo en un estado igual al de la chica… simplemente no podían ni querían creer esa noticia.

Lagrimas incontenibles comenzaron a bajar por la mejilla de la rubia, las manos de esta temblaban… su respiración se agitaba. Estallo en un llanto terrible y su amiga no sabía cómo reaccionar.

_-No Vanessa_ – dijo la rubia llorando – _mis hijos no_ – continuaba mientras las lagrimas salían con mas desesperación - _¡No!_ – grito fuertemente para luego dejarse caer sobre el frio suelo. La morocha rápidamente se agacho a abrazar a su amiga. Esta voltio y la abrazo con más fuerza aferrándose al pecho de la chica.

La morocha sin mucho que decir acariciaba el cabello de la rubia tratando de calmarla… intento que resultaba ser inútil. Luego de unos minutos por decisión de la rubia, partieron al lugar del accidente.

-_Ashley ¿estás segura de ir?_ – pregunto Vanessa insegura mientras conducía el auto, la rubia que se encontraba en el asiento del copiloto no dijo palabra alguna y resignada la morocha solo suspiro.

Se encontraban cerca del lugar del horrible accidente en el que los hijos de la rubia acababan de fallecer dejando destrozados a Lucas y a Ashley.

-S_eñora no puede acercarse_ – le decía un oficial a Ashley cuando ella intento acercarse.

-_¡Mis hijos están ahí!_ – grito desesperada, el oficial después de pensarlo, la dejo pasar y la rubia no perdió tiempo para acercarse corriendo al lugar donde se encontraban los cuerpos de sus hijos. Vanessa iba detrás de ella, dispuesta a no dejarla sola ni un solo minuto – no puede ser – exclamo débilmente al estar frente a los cuerpos de sus pequeños gemelos, Nessa inmediatamente la abrazo. Lloro en el hombro de su amiga por un largo momento, era imposible sentirse peor.

-_¿Ashley? _– exclamo un rubio, con la voz rota por el llanto que no lo dejaba hablar. La rubia lo ignoro y se aferro mas al abrazo de su amiga – _Ashley mírame_ – pidió suplicante pero la rubia no volteo.

-_Está mal Lucas… déjala _– dijo Vanessa en respuesta de su amiga, con las lagrimas corriendo por sus mejillas. El rubio a cambio no dijo nada y se quedo ahí, llorando en silencio.

Horas después les informaron que los cuerpos serian trasladados a la morgue de la ciudad y que ahí los podrían reclamar. Descontentos con la noticia accedieron a irse del lugar. El viaje de regreso fue totalmente en silencio. El rubio conducía el auto de la morocha, ya que Ashley se negaba a soltarse de su amiga. Al llegar horas después, la morocha noto que la rubia estaba dormida, sonrió con tristeza y acariciando su cabello la intento despertar.

-_Vamos Ash, ya llegamos_ – susurro con suavidad Ness al oído de su amiga, la rubia abrió lentamente los ojos y una vez despierta las lagrimas no tardaron en hacer acto de presencia – _Ash no, por favor no sigas llorando_ – rogo la chica, con la voz rota por el nudo presente en su garganta. La rubia al no saber que responder solo se lanzo a los brazos de su amiga y comenzó a llorar de nuevo.

Lucas observaba destrozado, la escena, a través del espejo del auto, lágrimas silenciosas bajaban por sus mejillas y se maldecía por dentro, por permitir que la rubia sufriera de esta manera.

Había pasado una semana desde el trágico accidente en el que la rubia pareja había perdido a sus dos hijos. Ashley había decidido quedarse en casa de Vanessa, aun se negaba a hablar con el rubio. La morocha había pedido esa semana libre para así poder cuidar bien de su amiga que la necesitaba ahora más que nunca.

Mientras Lucas, se encontraba solo en la gran casa blanca que pertenecía a él y a la rubia, no había hablado con nadie, difícilmente con Zac y solo por la insistencia del castaño. No salía del cuarto que pertenecía sus gemelos. Se la pasaba todo el día encerrado en el, llorando.

El ultimo día de esa semana, el rubio se levanto y salió del cuarto, corrió por las escaleras, tomo sus llaves y salió de la casa. Se dirigía directamente a la casa de Zac y Vanessa, necesitaba hablar con la rubia. Al llegar bajo del auto y toco el timbre. Abrió Vanessa.

-_Lucas _– dijo sorprendida la morocha al verlo en la puerta. El rubio solo la observo por un momento.

-_Necesito hablar con Ashley_ – dijo serio, esperando que Vanessa lo dejara ver a su mujer.

-_Lucas no es una buena idea_ – fue la respuesta de Ness en un tono indeciso, el rubio la observo claramente molesto.

-_Necesito hablar con Ashley, Vanessa_ – dijo duro y sin darla tiempo de responder, el rubio se adentro en el lugar y con la mirada encontró a la rubia sentada en el sofá, con la mirada perdida y el rostro demacrado por tanto llorar. – _Ashley_ – dijo en un tono suave al acercarse a la rubia.

-_Vete_ – susurro Ashley con odio, sin siquiera mirar al rubio. Lucas la miro confundido y se acerco más a ella.

-_Pero… ¿Qué? _– pregunto, sin entender la actitud de la chica.

-_Vete _– repitió, un poco más alto, esta vez mirando al chico directamente a los ojos. Odio era lo único que Lucas podía ver reflejado en los castaños ojos de su mujer… odio y dolor. Confusión, dolor… amor… eso era lo que reflejaban los azules de él.

-_Ashley no…_

-_¡Vete!_ – grito la chica, comenzando a desesperarse, Vanessa corrió rápidamente hasta la sala y abrazo a Ashley por los hombros.

-_Lo mejor es que te vayas Lucas_ – dijo, sin mirarlo, no quería ver lo destrozado que estaba su amigo, eso la destrozaría aun mas y ella tenia que se fuerte para Ashley. El rubio retrocedió lentamente, aun sin poder creer lo que había pasado. Dio media vuelta y salió tirando la puerta, subió a su auto y se dirigió de nuevo a su casa, dejando que las lágrimas recorrieran libres su rostro.

Había pasado una semana más, y nada parecía mejorar para el rubio. Ashley no quiso hablar con él en toda la semana, y seguía quedándose en la casa de Vanessa. Había estado solo en la gran casa esas dos semanas seguidas.

Una triste sonrisa se asomo por su rostro cuando diviso en una de los rincones del cuarto un juguete que él les había dado a los pequeños, se levanto dispuesto a tomarlo y antes de poder agarrarlo escucho el timbre de la casa. Suspiro con pesadez y bajo rápido las escaleras. Abrió la puerta y se sorprendió al encontrar a la rubia en ella.

-_Ash…_ - susurro, pero no recibió respuesta por parte de la rubia, ni siquiera una mirada. Ashley entro a la gran mansión y se dirigió directamente a su cuarto, consiguió una gran maleta y comenzó a acomodar en ella parte de su ropa.

-_¿Qué estás haciendo?_ – pregunto confundido el rubio al llegar a la habitación y ver como su mujer empacaba su ropa.

-_Me voy _– dijo seca sin dar explicaciones, el rubio frunció el ceño y se acero a la cama.

-_¿Cómo que te vas? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?_ – pregunto molesto, cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho.

-_Que me voy Lucas… eso quiero decir… _- dijo la rubia buscando mas ropa en su armario para luego colocarla en la maleta – _no quiero estar aquí._

-_Me quieres explicar porque_ – exigió el rubio sintiéndose herido por la actitud de la rubia.

-_No quiero estar cerca de ti_ – dijo la rubia, con tono frio, como si eso explicara lo que acaba de decir.

-_¿Por qué? ¿Yo que hice?_ – pregunto Lucas, no queriendo llorar, aguantando las lagrimas. Ashley no respondió y a cambio bajo la mirada -_¡Dime que hice mal Ashley!_ – grito el rubio ahora llorando.

-_¡Tu mataste a mis hijos! ¡Por tu culpa están muertos!_ – grito Ashley llorando también, Lucas retrocedió un paso, sorprendido, no esperaba que ella le echara la culpa de todo.

-¡_Fue un accidente en la autopista!_

-¡_Por tu culpa ellos estaban ahí!_ – Grito de nuevo la chica apuntando hacia ningún lugar en especifico -_¡Fue tu culpa! ¡Por ti perdí lo que más amo en este mundo!_

-_¡¿Crees que a mí no me duele?_ – grito desesperado, estaba herido, el ya se sentía culpable pero que Ashley le echara la culpa lo hacía sentirse peor.

-_Quiero el divorcio Lucas_ – comento la rubia bajando el tono, mirando su maleta para luego cerrarla por completo.

-_¿Qué? No Ashley… no, por favor_ – rogo el chico bajando el tono también, con la voz rota aun por las lágrimas.

-_Mi abogado te enviara los papeles_ – fue la única respuesta de la chica, lo miro por un momento, lagrimas adornaban ambos rostros… ambos destrozados y llenos de dolor.

-_Ashley no puedes hacerme esto_ – la voz del chico difícilmente se escuchaba, la rubia bajo el rostro y camino con su maleta directo hacia la puerta –_Ashley te necesito_ – susurro, aun así la chica logro escucharlo, freno su paso.

-_Lo siento Lucas... pero no puedo_ – dijo para luego comenzar a caminar una vez más, bajo las escaleras y el rubio escucho claramente el sonido de la puerta principal al cerrarse. Se dejo caer lentamente al suelo, apoyando su espalda en la pared, cubriendo su rostro con sus manos. En una semana había perdido las tres cosas más valiosas para él, nada podía ser peor.

Otra semana transcurrió, muy rápidamente… el rubio renuncio a su trabajo, no salía de su casa, se negaba a hablar con alguien. Ni siquiera Zac había logrado comunicarse con él.

Los papeles del divorcio aun no le habían llegado y eso le daba la pequeña esperanza de que tal vez Ashley hubiera cambiado de opinión. Su celular comenzó a sonar, lo observo por un momento y decidió dejarlo sonar… quien quiera que sea, se cansara de llamar.

Siguió sonando, cada vez que caía en la contestadora, colgaban y volvían a llamar… y ya cansado de eso el rubio se levanto y tomo el celular, "Zac" decía su identificador de llamada. Soltó un largo suspiro y oprimió "send" y se llevo el aparato al oído.

-_Lucas, Ashley esta en el hospital_ – dijo alarmado el castaño apenas el rubio contesto. Lucas quedo en total estado de shock –_Venia conduciendo, se dirigía a la casa… no se que paso… esta grave, tienes que venir._

El rubio dejo caer su celular, parecía que todo lo bueno se le había esfumado en un segundo. Toda su vida se estaba desmoronando, perdió a sus dos hijos y la vida de su mujer estaba peligrando en estos momentos. Tomo su chaqueta y las llaves de su auto y con velocidad se dirigió al hospital, dejando su celular tirado en el suelo.

Al llegar se encontró con Zac y Vanessa. La morocha lloraba descontrolada en el pecho de su marido. El castaño trataba de calmarla cuando se percato de la presencia del rubio.

-_Lucas…_

-_¿Dónde está?_ – pregunto con un nudo en la garganta que le dificultaba el habla. La morocha solo comenzó a llorar con mas fuerzas y el castaño la aferro mas a su cuerpo, bajando la mirada -_¿Dónde está?_ – pregunto de nuevo, negándose a creer lo que sus amigos le daban a entender, derramando lagrimas amargas

-_Ella… ella no pudo hacerlo Lucas _– respondió el castaño mirando el suelo, abrazándose mas a su mujer –_Falleció antes de que llega…_

-_No… no_ – decía el rubio una y otra vez, retrocediendo paso a paso, lentamente. Mientras las lagrimas hacían borrosa su visión y sentía como su mundo se venía abajo.

-_¡Nooooo!_

-_¡Nooo!_ – grite desesperadamente, mientras sentía lagrimas que corrían por mi mejilla, y gotas de sudor en mi frente. No sabía exactamente donde estaba ni que pasaba. Al notar que estaba en mi cama rápidamente me levante y corrí al cuarto que era de mis pequeños… o bueno es, ya que al entrar los encontré a los dos durmiendo plácidamente sobre sus camas, eso tampoco lo entendía. Hace unos momentos ellos no estaban.

A paso lento me acerque a sus camas, quería estar seguro de que eso no era mi imaginación. Y efectivamente no lo era, al acercarme sentí sus respiraciones… las lagrimas que antes eran de desesperación, ahora eran de emoción. Abrace a mis dos pequeños con fuerza pero delicadamente, no los quería despertar.

-_Amor_ – escuche el dulce sonido de aquella voz que tanto amo - _¿Qué paso? Te escuche gritar_ – pregunto preocupada. Entendí menos de lo que antes entendía. Al parecer todo había sido una terrible pesadilla. Pero se veía tan real – _Lucas… respóndeme, casi me matas de un susto_ – me dijo ella, haciéndome entrar en razón, yo la mire con dulzura y me acerque a ella, abrazándola por la cintura.

-_Nada preciosa_ – le susurre cerca de su oído – _solo fue una terrible pesadilla_ – le comente alejándome un poco para luego acercarme de nuevo y besar tiernamente sus labios – _gracias a dios fue solo eso_ – le dije una vez separado sus labios de los míos, ella me miro sin entender y solo le brinde una cálida sonrisa.

-_Papi_ – escuche la voz de mi pequeño Nick lentamente solté a Ash para luego voltearme y agacharme para quedar a la altura de mi pequeño. Vi como Rick también se levantaba así que los tome a los dos en brazo y los abrace fuertemente.

-_Hola mis pequeños _– le dije a ambos, ellos me miraron sonriendo. Sentí que volvía a vivir.

-_Papi _– me llamo el pequeño Rick que ya se encontraba en el suelo junto a su hermano

-_Dime pequeño_ – le dije y me agache para estar a su altura…

-_¿Tu quieres a mi mami? _– pregunto el... yo no entendía el porqué de su pregunta, pero aun así no pude evitar sonreír.

-_No bebe_ – le dije levantándome para luego voltear a ver a Ash. Quien me miraba muy atenta –_ no la quiero… la Amo_ – dije finalmente, el sonrió de emoción… y note como una pequeña lagrima caía por la mejilla de mi rubia.

Me acerque a ella y con mi mano limpie su mejilla… con la otra le tome la cintura. Y suavemente la hale hacia mí. Para poder así unir una vez más mis labios con los de ella.


End file.
